Celos
by Hino-chan
Summary: en si trata de las dificultades que tiene Kurama con los nuevos miembros de su familia y una celosa Botan.


En una habitación se encuentran dos jóvenes

-Bien, si tan sólo sirvieras para algo más que ayudarme con la tarea- dice el más chico mientras que el mayor comienza a limpiar el residuo de borrador y a recoger lápices y libretas. –Si tan sólo pudieras hacer la tarea tú solo, o por lo menos a dar las gracias- responde el mayor. El pequeño se levanta. –Me hubiera gustado que MI Madre no hubiera tenido un hijo- Comenta el pequeño ante ese comentario el mayor le dijo con una sonrisa – A mi me hubiera gustado que MI Padre hubiera tenido un hijo más inteligente.-

El pequeño hermano abre la puerta de la habitación pero antes de salir voltea a ver a su hermano mayor – Shuichi. La vida de nosotros sería mejor si no hubieras nacido… lo único que sabes hacer es causar problemas- dice él muy seguro de sus palabras. Sale de la habitación azotando la puerta. Shuichi molesto le grita – Si llego a morir seguramente tu serías el primero en estarme llorando!-.

Aquellas palabras que le había dicho su pequeño hermano no lo dejaron dormir muy bien afortunadamente el día siguiente era domingo así que no tenía que preocuparse por dar un mal desempeño en la escuela.

Kazuya – san se encontraba en la mesa junto con sus dos hijos esperando a que Shiori, su esposa les sirviera el desayuno. –Shuichi, anoche…- Shiori no termino de hablar ya que sus dos hijos la interrumpieron. –Otra vez….- dice Kazuya. –Cielos… esto no puede ser todos los días… bien… Shuichi grande será Shuichi- kun, entonces…- es interrumpida de nuevo pero esta vez solo por el pequeño.-Mejor debería de llamarlo Shuichi el perfecto- dice molesto. – Entonces si el el Shuichi kun , yo simplemente quiero ser Shuichi.- dice él.

-Bien- Continua Shiori. -Shuichi-kun anoche habló Yusuke, dijo que si podías ir a su casa a ayudarle con una tarea de la escuela- Shiori se siente tranquila de haber podido dar el mensaje sin más interrupciones por parte de sus hijos. –Iré por la tarde.- contesta Shuichi-kun.

Más tarde Shuichi-kun se encuentra caminando por los pasillos del hospital hasta que entra a un cuarto.

-Buenos días- dice Kurama con una gran sonrisa.- Cómo te sientes?- pregunta él a la joven que se encuentra acostada. –Bien, muchas gracias, pero…- la joven no termina. –Sucede algo?- pregunta Shuichi-kun.

-Los doctores me han dado dos meses cuanto mucho- le dice ella haciendo que Shuichi se preocupe, se acerque y trata de tomarle la mano pero ella la retira. –Ya no- dice ella. –Ya no lo hagas, no sé como pero estoy segura de que eres tú el que esta alargando mi vida – Kurama se sorprende. –No lo hagas más todos tenemos que morir algún día además no quiero que te pase nada malo, desde que haces eso no te ves muy bien, hasta te ves más pálido no te vayas a enfermar tu también- termina ella con una sonrisa. –Por eso no te preocupes, tu dices que tenemos que morir algún día-

-Como eres, cómo están las cosas en tu casa?-Pregunta ella. –Como siempre… parece que nada entre Shuichi y yo va a cambiar… el niño no me quiere- dice él cabizbajo.

-El niño? Qué tu ya muy grande?- la joven suelta una pequeña risa. –Vinieron mis padre- dice ella. –Están tristes pero esperanzados por la larga que le has dado a mi vida.- sonríe.

-Ruka, a mi no me molesta seguir ayudándote… creo que hasta podría compartir la mitad de mi vida contigo-

-Eres muy amable pero sabes cuanto vas a vivir?... quién sabe… tal vez mueras mañana y yo te quitaría medio día de vida, además de que tu madre sufriría mucho tal vez hasta pudiera tener otra recaída y eso sería tenerte aquí todos los días y la verdad es que yo le huyo a eso.-

-De acuerdo, me tengo que ir iré a ayudarle a un amigo con un trabajo- Shuichi se levanta de la silla y se dirige hacia la puerta. – Cuídate mucho.-

-Rayos! Cómo es que nos ponen trabajos tan complejos?- se queja Yusuke.

-Vamos Yusuke, no es difícil, yo ya termine el mío- dice Keiko mientras da vueltas alrededor de Yusuke.

-ay, Keiko, para Yusuke no es difícil solamente que el muchacho es muy flojo para intentar hacerlo- dice Botan entre risas.

-Tú cállate!, Vamos Keiko ayudame-

-NO! Hazlo tú sólo.-

A la habitación dónde se encuentran Yusuke y los demás entra Kurama saludando.

-Hola Kurama- saluda Keiko.

-Kurama! Por fin llegas, creí que nunca llegarías- dice Yusuke con una sonrisa de triunfador. –En que quieres que te ayude, Yusuke- pregunta Kurama.

-Yusuke no quiere que le ayudes más bien el quiere que le hagas la tarea- le comenta Botan mientras hace ademanes con las manos.

-Kurama… hace mucho que no te veía, te sientes bien porque te ves un poco pálido- pregunta Keiko.

-Keiko tiene razón- dice Botan. –Estoy bien, no se preocupen.- responde él.

-Y de que es tu tarea, Yusuke- pregunta Kurama cambiando rápido el tema.

-Es una manualidad para la clase de artes- responde Keiko. –Y a Yusuke no se le ocurre nada- agrega Botan con una risa.

-Ustedes dos ya cállense- Dice Yusuke.

-No haré tu tarea, pero te puedo decir que puedes hacer- dice Kurama.

-Bien, por lo menos eso es de más ayuda que la que dan ellas-

-Porqué no haces una alcancía con la forma de Pu?-

-Bien- dice Yusuke- Pero ayúdame por favor- dice mientras junta las manos en forma de ruego.

Hiei se encuentra sentado en la rama de un frondoso árbol. –No me gusta como se siente ahora la noche- piensa mientras mira hacia la luna.

-Wow!, Yusuke! Te quedo muy lindo- dice Keiko mientras observa minuciosamente la alcancía en forma de Puu que había hecho Yusuke.

-Lo sé no me lo tienes que decir, a veces hasta yo mismo me sorprendo- dice Yusuke con un tono muy orgulloso mientras se limpia la nariz.

Las campanas de inicio de clase suenan y los alumnos entran a sus clases.

La noche anterior…

Yusuke esta afuera, dando pequeños golpes a la ventana de la habitación de Kurama.

-Hey, Kurama- susurra Yusuke mientras continúa con los pequeños golpes.

Kurama despierta y totalmente adormilado se para de la cama y se dirige hacia la ventana dando torpes pasos. Finalmente abre la ventana y Yusuke pasa rápidamente.

Kurama bosteza –Kuwabara… es muy tarde… qué se te ofrece?- Pregunta Kurama mientras bosteza y se sienta en la cama.

-Kuwabara?... Soy Yusuke!..-

-Si, quién seas… que quieres?-

-Verás… recuerdas esta tarde cuando me dijiste que hiciera una alcancía con la forma de Puu?-

-Vagamente-

-Bien, verás este es el resultado- Yusuke le muestra a Kurama su deforme alcancía que en lo único que tenía en parecido al pequeño Puu era el color.

-Qué rayos es eso, parece que me observa… me da miedo- dice Kurama mientras trata de quitar la vista del extraño objeto.

-Cállate! Aunque… a mí también me da un poco de miedo… así que quiero que me ayudes a hacerla de nuevo-

-ah… pues que le voy a hacer-

-Gracias Kurama! Sabía que podía contar contigo-

-Esto es genial, no puedo creer que ya llegaran las vacaciones de verano- casi grita Kuwabara.

-Lo sé ya me estaba aburriendo-

-Como puedes decir eso si tú apenas vienes a la escuela y eso es muy a fuerzas- le dice Keiko.

-Y ustedes ya saben que van a hacer?- les pregunta Kuwabara.

-Pues yo quede con Kurama que lo ayudaría a buscar trabajo-

-No sabía que Kurama tuviera la necesidad de trabajar- dice Kuwabara algo sorprendido.

-No creo que sea eso tal vez simplemente no se la quiere pasar de vago como otras personas que conozco- Keiko los mira fijamente.

-Creo que Keiko tiene razón… no estoy muy seguro porque lo que decía Kurama era más bien como balbuceo-

-Se sentirá mal?-

-mmm más bien creo que estaba adormilado- Yusuke rie.

Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, Keiko y Botan se encuentran en el centro comercial. Todos se encuentran sentados en una banca dentro del centro, Kuwabara le habla a Kurama y se alejan un poco del grupo.

-Kurama, si necesitas un poco de dinero yo puedo hablar con Seyuru aunque se vea mala y amargada si te prestaría.- Kurama solo rie.

-No es eso, es sólo que estas vacaciones no me las quiero pasar de vago- le dice con una sonrisa.

-Hablaste con Keiko?- dice Kuwabara un poco molesto haciendo que Kurama se confunda un poco.

Ambos regresan con el resto del grupo.

-Y en dónde piensan pedir empleo?- pregunta Botan muy intrigada.

-Pienso que en cualquier lugar esta bien- comenta Kurama.

-No puedes decir eso… vamos tenemos que buscar un lugar en donde se pague bien- lo regaña Yusuke.

-Urameshi tiene razón.-

-No pueden esperar que en su primer trabajo les paguen la millonada-

-Keiko tiene razón-

-Y cuantas solicitudes de empleo traen- pregunta Botan.

Kurama es el más emocionado y de un legajo saca varias solicitudes –Pues yo traigo 15 solicitudes de empleo- dice él con una gran sonrisa.

-Qué? Porqué tantas? Yo sólo traigo 3- Dice Yusuke

-Yo también solo traigo 3, creo que te estas tomando muy enserio lo del trabajo-

-Pero imagino que si te llegan a llamar en más de un trabajo aceptaras el que sea más conveniente- Dice Keiko muy segura de que la respuesta de Kurama sea un si.

-Me gustaría decirte que si- Keiko se sorprende –Pero verás me quedare en el que tenga a la señorita más bonita-

-Eso Kurama! Así se habla, yaho!- Gritan a la vez Yusuke y Kuwabara.

-Finalmente… también es hombre- piensan Keiko y Botan.

-Bien Urameshi nosotros seguiremos a Kurama y dejaremos las solicitudes en dónde estén las muchachas más lindas también.-

-Son unos…- Keiko se contiene.

Después de dar un par de vueltas en el centro comercial los chicos se detienen en el punto de inicio. Kuwabara toma la palabra.

-Entonces cuáles fueron los mejores lugares-

-Creo que la chica del salón de fiestas le hizo ojitos a Kurama- dice Yusuke mientras Kurama solo sonríe.

-Hay vamos, en todos los sitios a los que fueron todas le hacían ojitos a Kurama- dice Botan con tono molesto.

-Y no solo las chicas también ese sujeto "medio rarito" le hizo ojitos- dice Kuwabara entra risas.

-Pero que dices Kuwabara, creí que el te estaba coqueteando a ti- responde Yusuke también entre risas.

-Nosotras también- comentan a la vez Keiko y Botan. Kurama nuevamente solo rie.

-Que tal si dejamos la solicitud en aquél restaurante de comida rápida, ahí solicitan cocineros-

-Urameshi, y si sabes cocinar-

-mmm Yo no iré a ese lugar seguramente me pedirán que me corte el cabello y es no es opción para mí.-

-Pero que vanidoso eres Kurama- dice Kuwabara. Kurama solo sonríe con la lengua de fuera.

-chicos, porque no van a ese lugar- dice Keiko mientras señala la tienda que se encuentra atrás de ellos.

-Ah! Eso se ve divertido.- dice Botan muy emocionada.

-Una tienda de disfraces- gritan Yusuke y Kuwabara.

-Me parece bien.- Kurama, Yusuke y Kuwabara solo pueden mirar a las chicas que llevan puestos los disfraces de muestra.

-Ustedes vayan a pedir informes nosotras nos quedamos esperándolos aquí.-

Yusuke y los demás entra en la tienda y se acercan al encargado.

-Buenas tardes vinimos por el empleo- dice Yusuke mientras trata de no mirar más a las chicas de afuera.

-Me permiten sus solicitudes por favor-

Yusuke y los demás se las entregan.

-Muy bien, Urameshi Yusuke, tienes 15 años, veo que no tienes muy buenas calificaciones.- el encargado pasa a la siguiente solicitud- Kuwabara Kazuma, 16 años mmm tampoco tienes las mejores calificaciones- pasa a la siguiente solicitud.- el que sigue… Minamino Shuichi-

Kuwabara se torna confuso-claro así se llama en este mundo- piensa.

-Minamino Shuichi, 16 años, muy buenas calificaciones. Alguna vez han trabajado?-

-No, este sería nuestro primer trabajo-

-Bien, de todas maneras no necesitan ninguna experiencia-

-Excelente- dice Yusuke muy emocionado.

-Bien, veo que tienen espíritu, eso es bueno, lo que harían aquí sería cargar las cajas con los disfraces y acomodarlos en la bodega y cuando sea necesario reponer los que están a la vista y los días que no tengan que acomodar nada estarán afuera con las chicas disfrazados.-

-Me parece bien, siempre y cuando el disfraz no sea ridículo-

-No se preocupen, Bien mi nombre es Motoko Sakinawa, los espero mañana-

Yusuke y los otros regresan con Botan y Keiko.

-Ya tenemos trabajo! Eha!- Grita Kuwabara.

-Kurama realmente me alegra que te hayan conocido- le dice Keiko – Si no esos dos se la pasarían de vago en los videojuegos- señala a Yusuke y Kuwabara.

-Y cuanto les pagarán?- Pregunta Botan.

-Emm… bueno.- los chicos hacen silencio.

-No preguntaron, verdad?-

Los chicos solo ríen nerviosamente.

Kurama camina por los pasillos del hospital con un hermoso ramo de rosas. Finalmente llega a la habitación de Ruka. Ruka respira muy forzosamente.

-Buenos días- le saluda y sonríe suavemente.

-Shuichi, hola-

Kurama la observa y piensa lo peor. Kurama se acerca hacia la cama, deja las rosas en una pequeña mesa y toma asiento en la silla que se encuentra a un lado de la cama. Los ojos de Ruka comienzan a lagrimear.

-No quiero morir, no quiero!- la joven comienza a llorar. Kurama baja la mirada y la toma de la mano. –Tampoco quiero que tú enfermes por mi culpa, es sólo que bueno siempre quise por lo menos tener novio antes de morir.- Kurama levanta la vista y la mira fijamente. –Tengo miedo… realmente dejaré de sentir cuando muera?- Kurama se reserva todo comentario acerca del mundo espiritual.

-Creí que habías dicho dos meses-

-Si pero ya no puedo… tú siempre fuiste muy lindo y amable conmigo aún cuando tu madre salió del hospital continuaste visitándome, me hubiese gustado tener un novio como tu, aunque no fuera tan guapo.-

-Claro que puedes resistir- dice él con una tierna sonrisa. –Además si lo logras te puedes conseguir un buen novio, realmente no te recomiendo en que te consigas un novio como yo puede ser muy problemático.-

-Qué tan problemático puedes ser?- pregunta ella más tranquila.

"Si supieras"- Kurama solo sonríe.

-Bien, Quieres ser mi novio?- El tono preocupado de su voz desapareció por completo dejando confundido a Kurama.

-Es que acaso eres bipolar?-

-Eh?-

-Ésta bien, seré tu novio- responde suavemente mientras acerca su cara a la de ella dándole un pequeño beso y haciendo que Ruka se ponga un poco roja.

-Sólo atente a las consecuencias, ok?-

Ruka asiente felizmente.

Finalmente el primer día de su primer trabajo, los chicos se encuentras acomodando unas pesadas cajas dentro de la bodega. A la bodega entra una de las chicas disfrazadas.

-Minamino- kun, necesito que dejes de hacer eso y te pongas este traje- dice la chica.- Necesitamos que nos apoyes, cómo puedes ver el tema de esta semana vestiremos como gente de la aristocracia y como también puedes ver Urameshi- kun y Kuwabara- kun no son muy bonitos.- Dice ella.

-Tsh.-Empieza Yusuke- Asuka, si Ku… Minamino se va quién nos ayudara?.

-Ustedes pueden. Sonríe ella.- Vamos MInamino-kun.-

Ambos salen de la bodega dejando a Yusuke y Kuwabara sólos.

-Asuka-chan es muy bonita… pero vaya que se da aires.- Dice Kuwabara.

-Tsh.-

Durante la tarde las chicas pasan a ver a los muchachos. Caminando dentro de centro comercial llegan y se paran en frente de la tienda.

-Kurama- Kun se ve muy lindo con esos trajes- Dice Yukina, quién esta vez las a acompañado.

-Vaya, parece que a Kurama se le da muy bien esto- comenta Keiko.

-En dónde estarán Kazuma kun y Yusuke kun?- pregunta Yukina.

-Hay ellos son tan feos que de seguro los vistieron como botargas- dice Botan entre risas.

-Vamos con él-

-Minamino-Kun, crees que sea muy atrevido si te llamo Shuichi-kun?- Dice Maka una de las tres chicas con las que trabaja.

-No veo ningún problema.- le sonríe.

-Ah, si Maka-chan puede, yo también podré?- pregunta la otra chica, Karen.

-Claro, Maka-chan, Asuka-chan y Karen-chan pueden llamarme por mi nombre-

-Shuichi-kun, ninguna de nosotras tiene novio- dice Asuka mientras voltea con mucha pena la cabeza.

-Shuichi kun, tienes novia?- pregunta Maka.

-Sí- responde él causando una gran decepción y un poco de furia en las chicas.

En ese momento llegan Botan, Keiko y Yukina. Como siempre Botan llega muy energética.

-¡Kurama!- grita ella mientras se le abalanza dándole un abrazo haciendo que las chicas de la tienda piensen que ella es su novia.

-Kurama?, Shuichi, ella es tu novia?- pregunta Karen.

-Novia?- se preguntan las otras tres chicas. (Keiko, Botan y Yukina)

-Es poco bonita- dice Maka.

-Atrevida- continúa Karen.

- y Poco seria- termina Asuka.

Esos comentarios hacen que Botan se enoje.

-No tienen que decir eso, es muy cruel- Dice Keiko.

-Además Kurama kun no tiene novia- dice Yukina con su suave tono de voz.

-Claro que sí, el nos lo acaba de decir.- dice Asuka.

-Kurama, en serio tienes novia?- pregunta curiosamente Botan.

-Sí- responde él causando una gran tristeza en el corazón de Botan aunque esta lo disimule muy bien.

-Y porque no nos habías dicho?- pregunta Keiko, seguramente Hiei y Yusuke ya lo saben.

-No, no he tenido el tiempo de decírselos.-

-Muy bien, entonces esperaremos su hora de salida para que vayamos a comer.- dice Botan

-Y de paso que Kurama kun nos cuente un poco de su relación amorosa- dice Keiko con una sonrisa picara.

-Mi amada Yukina, sigo sin creer que me hayas venido a visitar- dice Kuwabara con la mirada un poco ida.

-Ya, así que tienes poco con ella.- Dice Yusuke.

-Es muy triste que este en estado terminal.- comenta Yukina.

-También fue muy riesgoso para ti Kurama, haberle estado dando tu energía para que se mantuviera con vida- dice furiosa Botan.

-Si- es lo único que responde él.

-Vaya Kurama, si que tienes valor ya van varias veces que burlas a la muerte- dice Kuwabara entre risillas.

-Botan no estas haciendo bien tu trabajo.- le dice Yusuke a modo de regaño.

Botan presta poca atención a esas palabras. "Si está en estado terminal…. Entonces yo podría tener una oportunidad con Kurama… sólo tengo que esperar a que ella… NO! Botan en que rayos estas pensando…"

Esa misma noche Kurama se encuentra en el mundo espiritual hablando con el Señor Koenma.


End file.
